


Favours

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ineedabucket,” he finally blurts out, and you must have heard him wrong, because your best friend did NOT just ask you to find him a bucket. </p><p>Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are not equipped to deal with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ready to burst

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are so tired.

You’ve been staying awake even longer than usual, trying to get everything on this damn meteor fixed so that you can all exist here for… however long you’re going to end up being here, you guess. All of the computers are up and running, at least, though there’s admittedly not much to do on them right now. Everybody else is out exploring. You don’t really care, to be honest. This is your job, and having nobody else around to make idiotic comments just makes it so much better. 

You don’t think anybody would notice if you just rested your eyes for a second. They’re starting to burn a little every time you blink, and you can’t get this done if you can’t read the screen. You’ll just sit down for a minute and close your eyes…

 

“What the fuck, Captor, get the hell off the floor.”

Oh. It’s Karkat. You open your eyes slowly, trying to make him out against the backdrop of the room. He’s right up in your face, and you realise that that’s because he’s crouched in front of you, having just shaken you awake. 

“What the fuck yourthelf. What if I wath having a daymare, I could have attacked you, you abtholute idiot!”

The dumbass just frowns and hauls you up off the floor, then perches himself on the edge of one of the chairs.

“Oh, yes, you could definitely hurt me by flailing around with your stupid emaciated arms, Sollux. Keep thinking that, I’m sure it will do wonders for your self-esteem.”

“There’th no need to be a little bitch about it, kk,” you reply. “Bethideth, pthionicth, remember?”

Then, just because he’s not expecting it, you plant a foot squarely on his stomach and push his chair across the room. Well, he only goes a few feet, actually, but you hadn’t really pushed that hard. It wasn’t as if you were trying to hurt him.

But… you seem to have done that anyway. He’s gone quiet and is clutching his guts, looking like you’ve just tried to stab him or something. Something twists in your own stomach when you realise that shit, yeah, you hurt Karkat like that, you waste of space, and you shuffle your feet, trying to decide whether or not to try and help him. 

“Fuuuuck,” Karkat groans. 

Your subconscious makes the decision for you, and you find yourself kneeling by Karkat’s side.

“Can I help?” you ask tentatively, and he snorts.

“Not fucking kicking me in the first place would have been a nice start,” he says,” but since you’ve completely blown that, then maybe you can just help me to my respiteblock. Do you think you can handle something that inanely simple without doing anything stupid?”

Instead of answering, which would no doubt result in some kind of snarky bullshit issuing forth from your word-hole, you simply lift him with your psionics and carry him out of the room. As you carry him, you wonder idly what’s wrong with him, and whether or not it might be catching. You hope it’s not something serious- Karkat, after all, never reached God Tier, and trolls weren’t exactly a species best known for their ability to look after the sick. Maybe one of the others will know how to help? Aradia was always getting into scrapes when she was… well, not a robot. She might be able to help, for all she and Karkat don’t exactly get on.

Oh, look, you’re at the transportalisers now. You set Karkat down on his own feet and inspect him for damage. He’s still very quiet, and is breathing shallowly, as if taking a deeper breath would hurt him.

“Are you going to be okay?” you ask. “Fuck, KK, I don’t want you to die. I can get thomeone to come and help you with whatever’th wrong.”

Karkat shakes his head vehemently. “No, I- augh- I only need your help, unfortunately. Stop standing around and help me through this stupid thing.”

“Me?” you ask, incredulous.

“Yeah, you, idiot. I came looking for you for a reason.”

Oh. Well, you have no idea how you can help, but Karkat probably knows what’s wrong better than you do. Or maybe he’s still worried about his blood, and thinks you’re the one that’s least likely to pry? You don’t give a shit, to be honest. You only would have cared if he was in danger of ending up as a starship battery too, and he’s not, so it doesn’t matter.

You pull him through and end up in Karkat’s block. You’ve never actually been here before, but it’s just as drab as you suspected. Karkat has nothing that would give away his position on the hemospectrum, simply a couple of shitty posters, his recuperacoon and a stack of drawers that is also functioning as a table. He doesn’t even have a chair, which, given that he’s constantly running around the meteor working or berating other members of your team, kind of makes sense. 

You only realise that you were still holding Karkat’s elbow when he tugs it away from you. He’s feeling well enough to waddle over to his recuperacoon and lean against it, at least, and you eye him warily, just waiting for him to collapse in pain again. 

“Shit, this is embarrassing,” Karkat says. “Listen, will you promise not to tell anyone else about this? I just- I mean, we’re friends, right?”

You’re not sure if he’s being overly dramatic because he’s got an actual problem, or because he’s Karkat. You promise anyway.   
Karkat smiles half-heartedly, and refuses to meet your eyes.

“Tho?” you prompt. “What do you need?”

Karkat shuffles his feet and continues to refuse to meet your eyes. You politely inspect the ceiling, waiting for him to spit it out. You are being incredibly patient, if you do say so yourself.

“Ineedabucket,” he finally blurts out, and you must have heard him wrong, because your best friend did NOT just ask you to find him a bucket. 

“You what?” you ask.

Karkat buries his face in his hands. “Screw you, Sollux, do you think I’d be asking you if I wasn’t desperate? I need a bucket, and since I have no way to get one, I though maybe since you’re a yellow you might- look, no, this is stupid. Forget I said anything. Fuck.” 

Okay. Yep. Your best friend is asking you to lend him your bucket. Your thinkpan conjures up memories of the time you decided to see how long you could go without releasing- you’d barely lasted a few nights. Karkat’s obviously been holding it in way longer than that, and you can feel yourself clench in reflexive empathy. You can imagine how horrible he must be feeling right now, and you want to hold him forever until everything’s okay again. 

…and those are decidedly not platonic best-friend feelings. You reel those thoughts back in before they get too far- first and foremost, Karkat is your friend, and you owe it to him for all the times he’s put up with your bullshit to actually help him and not be a giant ass about it. 

You decaptchalogue your bucket, wincing a little as you notice a thin film of yellow on the bottom. That’s Karkat’s own fault, actually; he’d demanded your presence just as you were cleaning up and you’d barely had time to recaptchalogue it in your haste to make it to the lab before he began breaking anything. 

Karkat is, thankfully, still looking away, and you place your bucket on the ground awkwardly, retreating to the door.

“Jutht- give it back to me at thome point, okay? I’ll thee if I can make one with- no, wait, TZ’th thtill monitoring gritht uthage, ithn’t she? Like hell I’m logging that, and she’d go crazy when she notithed it wathn’t adding up. Fuck, I don’t know, we’ll-”

“Captor.”

You cease your train of thought and turn to look at Karkat. 

“I’ll message you, okay? Maybe that will be less awkward, though I fucking doubt it, given that we’re both complete assholes that never know what’s good for them. Just… thanks, I guess. I owe you one.”

You duck your head and leave, hoping that maybe you’ll both be less awkward about this by the time Karkat’s done. You doubt it.


	2. Chapter 2

You somehow make it back to your own respite block. You almost wish that somebody had stopped you on the way, bothered you with some inane problem they needed your expertise to fix- as it is, you have absolutely nothing to distract you from Karkat. Images of Karkat touching himself over your pail run unbidden through your head, and you can feel your own bulge beginning to squirm a little. Fantastic. Just what you needed. 

You flop down on your floor and lie with your arms outstretched above your head, as far from your soft parts as you can put them. Increasingly erotic thoughts of your best friend flit through your head, and you groan. This isn’t meant to be happening. You can admit, objectively, that sure, Karkat’s attractive, but you’re not supposed to want him any more than as a friend. You could deal with being pale for him, maybe. But this? This is too much for you. You can only deal with so much drama, so many emotions, and then your natural response is to hide away until everybody goes back to ignoring you. You know you’ll never be able to do that with Karkat, because he cares so fucking much about everything. You don’t think you could deal with losing your friend over something as stupid as your inability to think with something other than your bulge. 

You wonder idly what he looks like under those all-encompassing clothes. He’s obviously a lowblood too- there’s no way he’d be asking you for a bucket otherwise. You wonder if he’s a yellowblood, just like you. He’s not quite docile enough to be rust, and something tells you that brown just isn’t quite right.

Shit, maybe he’s a limeblood. You know they pop up in the genetic slurry every now and again, and the lime crazy would certainly explain his erratic moods, as well as his paranoia about anyone finding our what colour blood he’s got. Limebloods get culled when they hatch, because nobody ever knows what kind of crazy powers they might turn out to have. Obviously there are some out there that survive to be adults, if their genes are in the slurry, but… Karkat?

You haul yourself up from the floor and attempt to distract yourself with a game you’d just started, _I wanna be the Condesce_. It’s fiendishly hard, for all the premise is simple: You’re the heiress, and you’re challenging her Imperial Condescension for the right to take her place. Unfortunately, you cannot bring yourself to focus, and you die too many times to count. At least one of them isn’t your fault- the jump key is the shift key, and the stupid pop-up message that comes up for sticky keys when you press shift too many times in a row is what kills you. Damn priority operating system messages.

Oh, someone’s trolling you. Maybe they’ll be interesting enough to distract you from your problem.

Or not, because it’s Karkat himself. That’s kind of weird, actually, because it honestly hasn’t been very long at all. He can’t possibly be done already.

CG: I NEED YOUR HELP AGAIN.  
CG: UH, IF YOU’RE WILLING TO HELP, THAT IS. I MEAN, YOU’VE HELPED A LOT ALREADY.  
CG: DAMN IT, WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO AWKWARD.  
TA: iill help wiith anythiing you need.

Wow, that wasn’t subtle at all. You are a complete idiot and deserve to be put down for your incredibly stupid comments towards your platonic best friend.

CG: GOOD, BECAUSE IT’S KIND OF YOUR FAULT, FUCKASS.  
CG: SOME DOUCHE KICKED ME IN THE STOMACH AND I’M HAVING ALL KINDS OF PROBLEMS BENDING OVER.  
CG: THIS EXTENDS TO AND INCLUDES PICKING UP BUCKETS THAT THE AFOREMENTIONED IDIOT LEFT ON THE FLOOR, AND UNDRESSING MYSELF, NAMELY REMOVING MY SHOES AND PANTS.  
CG: DOES YOUR OFFER OF ‘ANYTHING I NEED’ EXTEND TO THAT?  
TA: are you actually a2kiing me two undre22 you?  
CG: WELL LOOK WHO’S NOT COMPLETELY PAN-DEAD. YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE TO TOUCH MY DISGUSTING BODY WITH YOUR OWN TWO HANDS, YOU CAN USE YOUR STUPID CHEATING PSIONICS, I HONESTLY DO NOT CARE AT THIS POINT. I AM ABOUT TO EXPLODE, SOLLUX, AND YOUR STUPID BUCKET WITH ITS FILTHY YELLOW BOTTOM IS JUST TAUNTING ME, YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER ASSHOLE. GET YOUR SORRY CARCASS OVER HERE, YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A FRIEND, BEFORE I DO SOMETHING STUPID LIKE ASK ERIDAN TO HELP ME.  
TA: iim comiing.

You force yourself to walk at a normal pace to Karkat’s respiteblock, hoping that his transportaliser will let you through. Through some stroke of luck, it does, and you find yourself at the door to Karkat’s small room, trying desperately not to hyperventilate. You don’t think Karkat really knows what he’s asking of you, and you really hope that he’s going to give you that bucket back the second he’s done, because you’re definitely going to need it.

The door opens and you look up to see Karkat, his yellow eyes staring into your own mismatched pair. 

“Quit freaking out and get in here,” he commands, and you let him drag you in by the hand. You try not to focus on the feel of his skin next to yours, and fail. 

“Take my shoes off?” Karkat suggests after a few seconds, hastily disengaging his hand from yours. “I mean, that’s not really weird, is it?”

You guess not. Karkat stands in place as you kneel down, undoing his laces and lifting his feet ever so slightly in turn so you can slip his shoes, and then his socks, off of his feet. You look up at him when you finish, unsure of what to do next, and that turns out to be a class-A bad idea. You realise almost immediately that your face is almost exactly in line with his crotch, and you can’t help but notice the slight shifting underneath the grey fabric of his pants. Your own bulge, which you had managed to subdue somewhat, reacts in kind, and you shuffle back from Karkat guiltily. This is just a favour to your friend. Nothing more.

“Sollux?” Karkat asks. His voice is softer than normal. 

You shake your head resolutely, standing back up. No. You can do this.

“Jutht give me a thecond.”

You close your eyes, take a deep breath, and let it back out, trying to concentrate on that and not Karkat. Your nook is becoming uncomfortably wet inside your pants, and you swear you can feel a tiny drop of fluid running down one leg. Great, now you’re going to have to wash these pants. You open your eyes again and face Karkat.

“Okay. Um. What nextht?”

Karkat gives you an indecipherable look, and his eyes flick down to your pants for just a second. 

“Don’t freak out, okay,” he says, “but can I kiss you?”

You stare, openmouthed, for a second, before closing the gap between you and tangling your hands in his hair. He jumps when your mouth connects with his, as if he hadn’t really been expecting you to say yes, but the way he melts into your touch leaves no doubt as to whether or not he wants this. 

His mouth is hot and wet, and you accidentally smack your teeth together at least twice. Somewhere along the line you’ve closed your eyes, and your entire world right now is Karkat’s lips against yours. You want this to go on forever, this point in time where all you need is each other and that’s exactly what you’ve got. 

You open your eyes when Karkat pulls back. He’s gazing at you with such intensity that a shiver runs all the way down your spine, and you wonder if he knows just how much you want to get him out of those clothes and over your pail. He’s gorgeous, your brilliant, self-depreciating leader, and you want to kiss him forever.

“Wow,” Karkat says finally. “Shit, Sollux, I- holy shit.”

You give in and kiss him again, laying tiny gentle kisses on the corners of his mouth. He pulls you closer this time, sucking gently on your lower lip before kissing you full on the mouth, and you actually shudder when he runs his hand down the middle of your back. His hands skirt the bottom of your shirt, and you kiss away from his mouth, down his jawline and onto his neck as his fingers explore your chest. The small moan he makes when you gently bite his neck is absolutely perfect. 

You break away for a second to pull Karkat’s shirt from his body, then return to sucking and biting his neck, your hands resting delicately on his hips. His own hands are dangling uselessly by his sides, and the sounds he’s making are absolutely delicious. You want to touch him everywhere, claim him as your own.

He yelps as you squeeze his hips, digging your claws in ever so slightly. 

“Bucket,” he gasps out. “Fuck, Sollux, pants-off time is now.”

You lift him with your psionics and quickly unzip his pants, pulling them straight off his lithe frame. He yelps a little, probably from the rough contact against his bulge, and you set him down, your attention on summoning the bucket to you. 

Then you see what’s between his legs.

“KK?” you ask dubiously. “Are you sure you don’t have some kind of ditheathe? I really don’t think it should be that colour.”

“Oh, d’you think?” he replies scathingly, and slashes a single claw across his arm. Bright, matching scarlet spills from the cut, and your eyes widen in understanding. “Damn, that actually hurt a little.”

You don’t think you can do anything but stand there in shock right now. You didn’t even realise that someone could be off the hemospectrum. Here, right in front of you, is the living proof, and you still don’t quite believe it.

Apparently you stare for a little too long, because your view is soon blocked by a smooth grey hand. It strokes up and down Karkat’s bulge, gently, and it is the hottest thing you have ever seen. Karkat’s eyes are closed, obviously savouring the feeling, and you kneel down once more and reach out to touch him yourself. 

His bulge is skinnier than yours, and longer, but you’re more interested in his nook. It’s flushed Karkat’s bright, vivid red, and when you touch the opening lightly with a single finger Karkat practically pushes himself down onto you, directing your hand into him. You almost moan yourself as you press in further, and Karkat shifts again so your finger’s rubbing against the wall of his nook. He clenches around you, soft and tight, and you lean in to press a kiss against the inside of his thigh. His breath hitches, and morbid curiosity leads you to tilt your head up and lick all the way up his bulge, around the fingers he’s got it twined around. Karkat lets out a small cry before clenching one last time and finally letting loose.

You manage to draw your head back in time, but your hand is soaked in red, causing a few errant drops to splash away from the bucket and onto the floor. It’s incredibly hot, but it’s the sight of Karkat, so vulnerable and gorgeous and yours that makes you almost come in your pants. 

He collapses on the floor after that, and you draw a slightly yellow-stained towel out of your sylladex to wipe up the mess before it stains. Your hand and the floor clean, you pass it to Karkat, who simply lifts up his butt and sits on it rather than actually bothering to clean himself a little.

“Later,” he says, and his voice is more calm than you’ve ever heard it. “Get down here and snuggle with me, you waste of air.”

You take his hand and lie down next to him. Your bulge is still throbbing uncomfortably, but Karkat waited much longer than you’re ever going to have to. He kisses your head softly, and pulls you closer until you’re comfortably ensconced in his arms.

“Pity you, idiot,” he says. 

“Yeah, I know. Pity you too, KK.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering, the original version of the game that Sollux is playing is called 'I wanna be the Guy'. It's free to download on the computer, and stupidly difficult. If you like games, you should at least watch the full run-through on youtube. It's so worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

==> Be the worried troll

Something is going on, and you are going to find out _exactly_ what it is.

You began to suspect that something was wrong earlier when you broke a key from your keyboard. The lowblood you allow to fix things is usually on Trollian constantly, even if he doesn’t respond to your requests as politely or respectfully as he should. This time, however, he was completely offline. You suspected he was faking it, to avoid assisting you, so you waited. In fact, you waited quite a long time, and he still didn’t log on. In the end, you deigned to allow Tavros to find you a replacement key.

Then, only a moment ago, Vantas walked into the room and _smiled_ at you. He legitimately seemed happy, which was incredibly offputting, because you don’t think you’ve ever seen him look happy. You didn’t even think he could stand your presence. There was only one reasonable explanation for this: they were plotting something against you. Something humiliating or degrading, something they no doubt found wrongfully hilarious. You always knew that Vantas was jealous of your position on the hemospectum; this is proof of his attempts to displace you in the true hierarchy of this group. The other, the disgusting lowblood, never respected your authority at any time. 

Years of association with Nepeta have taught you all there is to know about stalking and prowling, even if you did not particularly wish to learn. For a troll of such strong stature, you find yourself able to quietly melt into the shadows with ease. Since you already know where Vantas is, you decide to find Captor, whose absence is incredibly conspicuous. You step quietly through corridors, searching all the common hiding places, but he is nowhere to be found. It is particularly frustrating.

Ah. You seem to have worked up a sweat with all the searching you were doing. You think that perhaps you ought to go for a shower. One can only do so much with towels, after all. 

You stride down the few corridors between yourself and the bathroom, only to find that someone is already occupying one of the stalls. You find it a little awkward bathing in such close proximity to others of such differing class and stature, but there is no way for you to tell who it is inside the cubicle. You decide to simply choose the furthest away and enjoy a relaxing shower in peace. 

As you scrub yourself clean, you wonder where Nepeta might be. You haven’t seen her in a while either, actually. You know that there’s no reason for you both to be glued to each other constantly, so you don’t have any reason to worry about her, but you hope that she’s keeping adequate company. You know how she tends to gravitate towards certain… unsavoury individuals… when you leave her to her own devices for too long. She is no gutter-rat like other people you could-

Your thoughts are rudely interrupted by a loud crash and a cry of ‘shit!’ from what you can only assume is the other occupied cubicle. Judging by the sound of the voice, it seems that you have managed to locate the elusive mustardblood after all. For a moment you consider asking if he’s alright, but then you realise that such an act would simply be met with a barrage of insults, as any comment addressed to Captor is wont to be. You instead reign in your curiosity for the time being. If he does not exit his cubicle first, you will have to report this incidence to somebody responsible, such as Feferi. It irks you to have to rely on these ridiculous lowbloods, but, with so few people of an adequate caliber in your team, there is no other option.

You dress quickly, waiting for Captor to finish and get out of there. If you did not have such a STRONG will you would no doubt be bored by now. As it is, you entertain yourself by sifting through possibilities for their plot against you. You are sure that they will not be successful, at any rate. Vantas couldn’t plot his way out of a wet paper bag. 

The door creaks and you can hear Sollux hanging up his towel and leaving the room. You quickly follow, staying at a reasonable distance so he doesn’t notice you, but close enough that you don’t lose him. You only have to go a short way before he enters a door which looks exactly the same as the one at the front of your own block. That in itself is a stroke of luck- if he’d gone by way of the transportalisers you wouldn’t have been able to follow him any further without his knowledge.

You spot a vent nearby and climb inside. You barely fit, but this one is larger than most of the others, and much shorter, attributes for which you are incredibly thankful. You shuffle along it slowly until you reach a second grate. Through this you can see Captor sitting at his computer, reclining leisurely in his chair. How disgracefully indolent.

Your arms have gone to sleep by the time something interesting happens. The door clicks open with a whir, and you are unsurprised to find that the person who has just entered is Karkat Vantas. He moves straight to Captor’s chair and leans down to whisper something in his ear, no doubt related to their little scheme. And then he leans his head down a little lower, towards his friend’s neck, and-

Oh. Perhaps a little more than friends then.

You watch as the chair is spun around and Vantas climbs right onto the other boy’s lap, pulling his head forwards into a deep kiss. You quietly decaptchalogue a towel and slowly wrap it around yourself as they make out. It would not do for them to be alerted to your presence.

You continue to watch as Vantas breaks the kiss to bite gently at Captor’s neck, and the yellowblood lets out a small moan. You are sure he is doing it on purpose. You look away to adjust your towel and look back to find that neither of them are wearing shirts anymore. You hate the fact that Captor is so skinny and weak, but could match your STRENGTH at any time with his psionics. It is simply not fair. 

Your own bulge decides to come out and play as Vantas shimmies down Captor’s body and unzips his pants, exposing his shiny yellow bulge for all to see. A small part of you, which you are incredibly disgusted at, wants to be the one in Karkat’s place, running your hands along it. Another part of you, which you are equally disgusted with, wants to be in Sollux’s place, so easily dominated. You imagine what it would be like to be held down by those psionics as he teases your bulge, twists it around those slim fingers and grins that awful grin. You are incredibly ashamed of yourself for having such lewd thoughts about one so far beneath yourself, and you hate him even more for being able to inspire them. 

Vantas has his awful head in the way, but the way Captor’s head lolls back in pleasure leaves you with no doubt as to the kind of treatment he’s getting. He’s letting out the most incredibly encouraging moans. You’re not sure how Vantas still has his pants on, but obviously this right now is all about getting the gutterblood off. In fact- is that a pail?

Oh god, that’s definitely a bucket. You flush bright blue and shudder in pleasure as his genetic fluid hits the metal, the very idea of what’s occurring overloading your senses. You are simultaneously jealous of his ability to do such a thing and glad that you can’t, because otherwise there would be blue fluid soaking out of this vent and you think that might be just a little suspicious. 

You don’t think you want to watch any more. You close your eyes and wait until you hear the door sliding open and shut once more, which you assume means that Vantas has left. Then you wait a little longer.

You open your eyes to find Sollux Captor staring directly into the vent.

“Enjoy the show?” he asks, and you gulp. Oh, fiddlesticks. 

He sits back down on the chair and leans back, still staring directly at you. His shirt is still missing and he’s got that idiotic smug grin of his plastered all over his face.

“How fruthtrating for you,” he says, “to thee thomething like that and know you’ve thtill got perigeeth to go before you can join in. How inthignificant and inferior mutht you feel?”

You feel like you ought to say something, anything, to contest his point, but you’re caught in his stare and you can’t do anything but watch.

“There’th the added bonuth that KK’th had hith handth all over me, too,” he continues. “Ith he a highblood, taking care of me until he hits pailing time ath well? Ith he a lowblood, and he can join in too? You’ll never know, Equiuth, you could be getting a double dothe of gutter filth, or you could be touching thomething thomeone even nobler than you’th already claimed. Either way, you’ll alwayth be thecond betht.”

You want to burst out of the vent and teach him a lesson, slap him around a bit and shut his stupid mouth until it’s you he’s moaning for. Your body wants you to stay put, unless you want to advertise the fact that your bulge is still writhing uncomfortably around your pants. You hate him for doing this to you. 

“I’m tho glad we had thith little chat,” he finishes, and you find yourself being floated back out of the vent and into the corridor. 

Oh, it’s on. You’re going to get the better of him if it’s the last thing you do. Just as soon as you get another towel.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

twinArmageddons [TA] is now trolling carcinoGeneticist [GC]

TA: gue22 what  
CG: WHAT.  
TA: 2cored my2elf a kii2me2ii2  
CG: REALLY? WHO?  
TA: why ii2 that even a que2tiion you need two a2k  
TA: liike it was ever goiing to be anyone other than equiiu2  
CG: UGH, WHY HIM? I FAIL TO SEE NO REASON WHY YOU COULDN’T PICK ANY OF THE OTHER ASSHOLES IN THIS PLACE.  
TA: well ii wa2nt goiing two choo2e Vrii2ka, what a biitch  
CG: OH MY GOD.  
CG: YOU ABSOLUTE RETARD, CAPTOR.  
CG: I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU USED ME TO FULFIL YOUR IDIOTIC COLOUR FETISH.  
TA: well techniically ii u2ed equii2 two do iit, not you  
CG: I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW.  
TA: two late for that now  
TA: gue22 you’ll have to piity me iin2tead  
CG: YEAH, WHATEVER, DOUCHEBAG.  
CG: <3  
TA: <3

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was for this kinkmeme XD


End file.
